loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Momoko Asuka
Momoko Asuka (飛鳥ももこ, Asuka Momoko) is the fifth and last Ojamajo to appear in the series, making her first appearance in episode 1 of season 3, Ojamajo Doremi Motto!. Momoko was born in Japan but moved to American at a young age because of her parents work. When she is introduced in the series, her family has once again moved to Japan and she forgot most of her Japanese. With help from the other Ojamajos however, she quickly learns again. Momoko lives with her mother who is a photographer and her father who it a architect. She is the possible love interest of Okajima, and maybe of Tamaki. Personality Momoko is a very passionate girl. She is not afraid to express her emotions whether it's anger, sadness, joy, or empathy. She will speak up and help those who she feels are being retreated unfairly. She may even express her feelings at times that do not seem appropriate. In Japan, people are more careful and sensitive of what they say which is less of a concern in the US. Because of this, she may say things at times that seems rude in Japan but would not be in the US. She has become better at this over time. Momoko enjoys life and can be a bit random at times. Her friends sometimes do not understand her enthusiam toward certain things and she often gets overwhelmed in tight situations, she is still loved by everyone she knows. She also finds the New SOS Trio to be funny while no one else does. Similar to Doremi's liking for steak, Momoko loves strawberry shortcake. Appearance Momoko has yellow eyes and is most often seen wearing a short-sleeve orange belly shirt, medium length white skirt with yellow suspenders, white shoes with yellow lace, and dark gray socks. She has blond hair that is twisted in the back and formed into two circular ponytails. In her left ear holds a orange earring, given to her by a witch she was very close to named Majo Monroe. When transformed into her Witch Apprentice outfit, she wears yellow. Relationships * Kotaro Okajima: Momoko was very eager to help Okajima recieve more members for his failing family kendo training. She became quick friends with Okajima and admires his determination to go on no matter what obstacles face him. She even gives him a kiss. * Hana Makihatayama: Hana taught Momoko the ups and downs of childraising and made her realize what is really means to be a "Mama". Hana often calls Momoko "Momo", in which she always corrects her by stating her name is Momoko. Momoko and Hana form a bond unique to them shortly after spending time together. * Majo Monroe: When Momoko moved from Japan when she was younger, she did not know any english and was unable to make friends. A witch named Majo Monroe helped Momoko learn english while she helped out at the witches bakery shop. They became close fast. One day, Momoko found out Majo Monroe was a witch, accidently changing her into a magical frog. Momoko, however, was dedicated to becoming a witch to change Majo Monroe back. On the day when she finally did become a witch, she came back to see Majo Monroe sick in bed, on the verge of dying. Before she passed away, Majo Monroe gave Momoko an orange stud earring as a memory of her. Momoko loved Majo Monroe so much that she even tried to perform forbidden magic to bring her back (this particular event happened about one year prior to when she appears in the show). Although she is still saddened by Majo Monroe's death, remembering the good times they had together usually makes her feel grateful. Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Child Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Parents Category:Ojamajo Doremi Love Interest